Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island Credits
Opening Credits * WB. Animation * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation Present * "Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island" * Frank Welker, Grey Griffin, Matthew Lillard, Kate Micucci * Casting and Voice Direction: Wes Gleason * Editor: Robert Ehrenreich * Music by: Robert J. Kral * Co-Producer: Jim Krieg * Producers: Rick Morales, Amy McKenna * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Written by: Jeremy Adams * Based on characters created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Directed by: Cecilia Aranovich Hamilton and Ethan Spaulding Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones ** Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * Additional Voices by: ** Janell Cox as Cat Person, Sister Withers ** David Herman as Jack, Sherif ** John Michael Higgins as Alan Smithee ** David B. Mitchell as Driver, Ferry Captain ** Cassandra Peterson as Elvira ** Roger Rose as Lead Cat Person, Narrator ** Travis Willingham as Seaver * Production Managers: Lindsey Joe, Melissa Lohman * Assistant Production Manager: Crissy Kikkawa * Art Director: Brian Johnson * Character Design: Dan Haskett * Prop Design: Art Lee * Background Design: Jason Park, Jeffrey Purves * Background Paint: Todd Gibbs, Jesse Silver, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Designers: Chris Hooten, David Karoll, Christina Long, James Peters, Maribel Pozos * Storyboard: Aluir Amancio, Dave Bullock, Nathan Clesowich, Sandra Frame, Ian Hamilton, Brandon McKinney, Joonki Park, Adam Van Wyk * Storyboard Revision: Ruben Procopio, Rachel Ramura * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Herb Moore, Helen Roh, Swinton Scott, Jungja Kim Wolf * Animation Checking: Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Effects Animation: Anthony Akira Andrade, Nick DeMartino, Amanda LaMarco, Timothy N. Ryan * Supervising Technical Director: Matthew Girardi * Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. * Animation Directors: Jinhyun Choi, Dongwon Jung, Yung-won Jung, Gyungsoo Lee, Seungkyung Lee * Layout Artists: Seung-hyuk Choi, Kabcheon Jung, Dong-ho Kim, Chanwoong Lee, Dongkyu Lee, Kyoochang Lee, Dong-hwan Oh, Eunghwan Oh * Key Animation: Daesung Choi, Jinyul Jang, Nam-gil Jo, Jinwoo Jung, Jung-hwa Jung, Yoon Jung, Yunkoo Kang, Bongeun Kim, Jae-ong Kim, Jongbum Kim, Seunghoon Lee, Kyungwon Lim, Yung-hee Sim, Kyungsang Yoo, Yungtae Yoon * In-Between: Naksoo Choi, Yungmin Choi, Chulki Hong, Mijung Joen, Jinsook Jung, Yungsook Kang, Heejung Kim, Myung-ho Kim, Yoojung Kim, Jina Lee, Jongkook Lee, Kyungmi Park * Model Checkers: Hye-yung Jo, Jin Jung, Jisoo Kang, Jaehee Oh, Jinmi Park * Final Checkers: Bongsoo Eun, Seungyong Jung * Color Background: Sunee Heo, Hyunhee Oh, Joongho Park * Ink and Paint: Yong Ahn, Jungbong Jang, Yoonseok Jung, hwasoon Kim, Miyung Kim, Yung-eun Ko, Gyungran Koo, Jiyeon Lee, Jungin Lee, Hyojung Park * Composite: Seokyoon Choi, Gwang-hee Lee, Jangho Park, Joohee Yang * CG: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon * Production Staff: Ashley Hee-eun Bae, Seung-yeon Choi, Sujin Jung, Agatha Sarim Kim, Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunmi Park, Misun Sohn * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Managers: Brittany Canasi, Rebecca Unger * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: David M. Cowan, Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Audio Services: Atlas Oceanic Sound & Picture * Online Editor: David Cowles * Assistant Editors: Harrison T. Barth, Gabriel Gianola, Matthew Hanchey ** "Good Old Days" and 'Sweet As Candy (Pure As Gold)" *** Written by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: Xanthius Bod * Production Administrator: Frances Chang * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Daphne Fei, Shelly Jacobs, Tamara Miles, Tracy Nicoletti, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Rights & Clearances: Jake Baumgart, Brendan Brasier * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Leslie Chinchilla, Jehan Jawad, Shanon Muir, Bonnie Negrete, Kim Shekerlian * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * WB. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Home Entertainment